


when I cant breathe dont call for a cop

by LayDTF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, adrien is a self sacrificing idiot, i wrote this in 20 mins, im sorry, some blood, someone stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDTF/pseuds/LayDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his vision fades to black and the transfromation wears off to reveal Adrien Agreste, he knows he's calm, happy, and grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I cant breathe dont call for a cop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from my phone it's weird. There's probably mistakes bc I'm a mess and I'm half asleep

Adrien knows, by now, that he's perfectly willing to give his life if it meant Ladybug would be safe. 

This time it's no different. 

Though he wishes it was. Because Ladybug is hovering above him, tears streaming down her face, and she's saying something, but he can't hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

And God, he's dying isn't he? 

He's suddenly acutely aware of his surroundings, Ladybug's tears on his cheek, the blood slowly pooling underneath him, the goddamn knife lodged in his chest. 

He blinks up at Ladybug, dark spots dancing on the edges of his vision now, but he does it, for her. 

"Stay with me," She pleads, "Stay with me Chat," But this, the thinks, is the one wish he can't grant her, he's strangely okay with that now. Because she's safe. 

I love you, he wants to say, but all he manages is a wheeze, and a cough. Dying is horribly unfair, Adrien decides, as he stares into her eyes, committing their color to memory. 

Ladybug holds him tighter, and now he realizes his head is on her lap, one of her hands in his hair while the other tries to staunch the constant flow of blood from his chest. 

It's morbid, they're only fifteen. 

Ladybug presses their foreheads together, her eyes still locked with his, and Adrien realizes he never found out who she was under that mask, what she did, what she loved. 

He's strangely okay with that, too. 

And he wants to tell her that she'll be fine, everything will be fine, to take care of the city, her friends, her family. 

He doesn't manage to get the words out, but as his vision fades to black and the transfromation wears off to reveal Adrien Agreste, he knows he's calm, happy, and grateful. 

-

He doesn't expect to wake up in a hospital, but he does. 

The first face he sees is hers, not Ladybug's, but he sees it now, what he never saw before.   
Marinette. 

Adrien's a fool to not have noticed. 

Marinette, his lady, his ladybug, takes his hand and glares at him with as much ferocity as she can with her red cheeks and puffy eyes. 

"You dumb cat, don't you dare do that again!" But the relief in her voice is evident, and he laughs, because he'll do it again, and she knows it. 

But for now he nods, brings her hand up to his lips to kiss each one of her knuckles, savoring this, who she is, what they are, what they'll be. 

"Anything for my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hell


End file.
